This invention relates generally to the field of wheeled cart and more specifically to a five gallon bucket cart. Five gallon buckets are frequently used to store and carry a variety of items including paint, tools, soil, water or any variety of items. The buckets have evolved into a standard size and shape.
It obviously would be a good idea to develop a rolling cart to help carry these buckets from one place to another, especially if filled with heavy items. To this end some manufacturers have designed and sold a wheeled five gallon bucket carrier. One such carrier is manufactured by Broil Tools.com. It is designed to carry a single bucket and has a feature that helps the user tip the bucket even while it is retained in the carrier.
However, there is a deficiency in the prior technology in that none of the prior designs can accommodate the transport of a plurality of five gallon buckets at the same time.